Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a substrate structure and a manufacturing method thereof and more particularly, to a package carrier and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of Related Art
In a manufacturing method of a typical package carrier, a carrier is bonded to a substrate through a releasable copper foil layer, such that the carrier may serve as a support structure of the substrate, and after a manufacturing process of a chip package or multilayer wiring layers is subsequently completed on the substrate, the carrier is removed to form a package structure with a thinner thickness meeting nowadays requirements.
Currently, a method to remove the carrier includes separating the carrier from the substrate by means of peeling off and then cleaning the releasable copper foil layer left over on the substrate (which is referred to as a residual glue) by means of etching. However, during the etching process, not only the left-over releasable copper foil layer but also the wiring layers on the substrate are etched, and as a result, product structural reliability will be reduced.